For the love of a Queen and a thief
by feathersofhope13
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around Outlaw Queen...prompts are welcome! :) First Story: Robin forms a habit of guarding the Queen's chambers when he can't sleep - and uses Roland as an excuse when she finds out. AU Missing year. Ratings will probably change story to story.
1. Force of Habit

**Hello! This is my very first try at doing a series of one-shots. They will all be centered on Outlaw Queen so feel free to send me prompts!**

**I hope you enjoy, this is completely un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that privilege belongs to A&amp;E! ;)**

* * *

Force of Habit

He quietly slipped into the corridor, being careful not to disturb anyone who may be asleep behind the thick stone walls. It's become a force of habit to come here on nights when his mind is unable to shut off, filled with uneasiness about their current situation. He used to frequently have nightmares about his son, his sweet innocent Roland being taken away by the green witch and her wretched beasts. Lately however, his mind had become occupied with something or rather someone else – the Queen, Regina. From the moment he laid eyes on her he knew there was more to her than just the Evil Queen persona she put on. When he helped her break into her castle he had learned of her son that had become lost to her, stuck in another realm with no recollection of his mother. In that moment he understood her just a little bit more, he was a father, that was true but he was also no stranger to loss. It was then that he promised himself he would look after her and prove to her that she had a reason to live, that there were people who cared about her here – maybe even a little more than they'd care to admit.

That's why he was standing outside of her chambers with his bow in hand in the middle of the night. He needed to know that she was safe, not only for her well-being but to simply appease his mind. To know that she was safe would put him at rest and if that meant going to her chambers when he couldn't sleep to listen for her breath then so be it. He rested his back against the wall next to her door, sighing in relief. Roland had insisted on playing "fly fly bridie" the previous afternoon, which consisted of him holding his boy over his head and making him fly. One round had turned into 2 which inevitably had turned into 6 and now his back was paying for it. He let his eyes close, just for a second he told himself but then he slid down the wall. Sleep finally washing over him…

"Thief? Wake up you outlaw. Come on, Robin up!_"_ He could hear someone calling him, still in his dreamland until something poked him in the leg jolting him awake. He was still disoriented from his dream until a familiar a figure came into view and he found himself looking into a pair of familiar rich chocolate brown eyes.

_Shit._

He had fallen asleep outside of her chambers last night. That was just lovely. Oh what she must think of him now! This was not going to be pretty. He yawned and stretched, getting himself together. "My apologies, your majesty." He murmured, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he quickly rose to his feet.

"What the hell do you think you are doing! " She snapped, before noticing a certain weapon on the floor. "Is that your bow?"

"I…yes m'lady." He fumbled, not knowing what to say. She would not take the truth well, that he knows. So he recomposes himself before replying, "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep last night and my boy he's grown very fond you. If anything were to happen to… I wouldn't be able to live with myself." It was low, using his son as a cop out but he knew how she cared for his boy, for his boy liked her just as much.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Really, you couldn't sleep and your response was to guard my chambers?"

"For Roland," He clarified, "He's grown quite attached to you, you know."

"Oh, I know." She smirked; her eyes darting to the floor then back up at him. "But what does that have to with your inept ability to sleep?"

"I suppose it clears my mind, being on watch. You need to be alert to keep the mind sharp." He replies, picking his bow off the ground as he continues to speak, "Although it seems I found the floor outside your chambers quite comfortable. Since I did you know, fall asleep."

"I suppose you did. Just don't you dare make a habit out of this – I don't need protection, especially from you, you insufferable thief." She snapped.

He'd been expecting that, she was too strong and stubborn to accept help from anyone but it wasn't going to keep him from trying. For he never breaks his promises, even ones he made to himself. So he bows his head, "As you wish, m'lady, but should you ever find yourself in need of a partner…you know where to find me." He pauses, admiring her beauty for a moment before heading on his way.

Her face doesn't falter, her lips remain in a scowl and he doesn't expect anything less. After all she's perfected wearing the mask of an evil queen, the one she still thinks he can't see through. But alas it's slipping; he knows this for her lips may be in a scowl but the look in her eyes is entirely gratitude. His heart warms at the thought and so he gives her a smile before continuing on his way, chuckling when she calls out after him:

"It's your majesty!"

But as he walks away the Queen's mouth slightly curves into a tender smile, if only for a moment, before it's replaced once again with her usual scowl. For she had been on her way to the dining hall before her morning had been rudely interrupted by a certain sleeping thief.


	2. Limits

**You're all probably going to kill me for this one so I'm going to apologize in advance, I'm sorry. I don't usually write stuff like this but the heart wants what it wants? This may be a result from the previous episode absolutely killing me...(IDK?)At least we know all will be well in a few episodes time! (Thank the gods for the BTS photos)**

**A/N: I don't own anything except my broken shipper heart.**

* * *

Limits

Her heart is the most resilient, that she knows but even the most resilient can have limits. Hers is seeing his body, lifeless, lying on the pavement like a forgotten toy. His limbs are twisted in unnatural ways and then there's the blood, so much blood. She runs to him without thinking, not hesitating a moment before kneeling before him, the blood surely staining her pants and she calls to him, trying to wake him up but it's too late. She feels her world disappear in that moment, feels her heart breaking into a thousand little pieces that will never go back together. She doesn't hear her own screams or the sirens behind her and when the medics come she can only watch as they lift his body onto gurney. She vaguely remembers trying to go with him, but strong arms hold her back and she falls into them, too broken to care who's holding her. Then suddenly she's in the hospital waiting room and pushed down into a chair. Mary Margaret is sitting beside her, arm around her shoulder and Emma is kneeling in front of her, wiping his blood off of her hands. Both try to tell her that it's going to be okay, that the doctors will save him but the image of his body still on the pavement haunts her and she doesn't think there's any saving left to do. But for the first time she tries to be hopeful, thinking that maybe he'll be brought back to her because god, she needs him to comeback. Then she remembers Roland, her brave little knight and in a panic she asks where he is. She should be the one comforting him right now but Mary Margaret insists that he's fine and that Henry and David are keeping him occupied for the time being, he doesn't even know what's happened to his father. This comforts her a little and she finds herself somewhat relaxed for the first time since the accident and so she leans her head on Mary Margaret's shoulder. She's tired she realizes, but she doesn't dare fall asleep. When her eyes close all she can see is his lifeless body on the road and it kills her all over again but the day has really taken a toll on her so when her eyes begin to flutter close she finds herself powerless to stop it.

She's awakened by the sound of her name and when she opens her eyes Dr. Whale is standing in front of them, looking surprisingly calm. She listens as he tells them about Robin's condition, the surgery went well but he lost so much blood he was put into a coma. All she gets out of the doctor's spiel is that he's alive. Her soulmate hasn't left her yet and he's still fighting. So she wipes her eyes, which are surely puffy and red and asks if she can see him but it comes out as more of a demand – she needs to see him. Dr. Whale nods and her hands shake has she walks through the white corridors and she takes a deep breath before entering the room he points her too. The first thing she notices is that he's hooked up to what seems like a million different machines and his face is ghostly pale but his chest is moving, the monitor beeping and that's all she cares about. She thought she'd lost him for good; it didn't seem possible that he had survived the accident but he did. She sits in the chair next to his bed and takes his hand in hers. It's cold, so unlike him. He used to joke about how he was her own personal radiator because she was always cold as stone and he was always warm like a fire. The thought makes her smile for a moment before she's brought back to the cold hospital room. She'd do anything to see his clear blue eyes again, to hear him laugh and to see those dimples that she loves so much. She brings her hand up to stroke his cheek, feeling his stubble as her fingers run through his beard. She can't lose him now, not again. So she leans forward and presses her lips to his forehead, whispering that she loves him and prays that he'll come back to her, back to his family. She watches him for a moment hoping for some sort of miracle before resting her head on the side of his bed and kissing their joined hands before closing her eyes. Then suddenly she feels something, his hand squeezing hers and when she looks up, his clear blue eyes are gazing into her own.


	3. Postive

**Hey, so this is just a little drabble I wrote in response to 4x20 to mend my heart. I always ****had a feeling that Regina couldn't have children but to have it confirmed on the show was heartbreaking. I hope they comeback to that storyline someday, I always pictured Robin and Regina having a baby girl - I think most of us did! Anyways, here's my little story. Hope you like it! **

* * *

Positive

Positive.

She shook the stick but the 2 pink lines remained. How was this possible? She was barren. She had taken that stupid potion decades ago. She couldn't be pregnant yet the blue and white stick in her hand was telling her otherwise. It was impossible but she knew the signs – morning sickness, the swelling of her breasts, her strange cravings and then there were the mood swings.

They all told her the same thing but she still didn't know how. She'd only taken the test after Snow had pulled her aside at their last family dinner noticing her strange behaviour. It had seemed silly, she was incapable of having children but Snow didn't know that, no one knew except her and Robin, and the more she thought about it the less she could let it go. So she caved and bought the test and somehow she was pregnant.

_She was pregnant. _

A smile played out on her lips and she felt a year fall down her cheek. She was pregnant, with his - no their child. She never thought she'd have this, never thought they'd have that connection yet by some miracle she was pregnant and she was just so happy.

"Regina where are - is something wrong?" Robin asked entering the bathroom.

Regina wiped the tears off her cheeks before turning to face him with a glowing smile. "No, nothing's wrong. Quite the opposite in fact - I'm pregnant Robin."

"But how? I…I didn't think we could?"

"I don't know but the tests, they all came back positive. We're going to have a baby,"

"Oh my god," he took her in his arms, smiling with disbelief. "We're going have a baby!"

"We are," she replied before he captured her lips with his, kissing her with all the love in the world.

They were both so happy and as they celebrated their little miracle Regina thought maybe there was someone out there looking out for her after all. For she finally felt at home in the world and now she understood, this wasn't a happy ending, but a beginning.

The beginning of something magical.

_Fin. X_


End file.
